The Rage
by Undaed15
Summary: After a accident involving a Aztec dagger, Hulk is transported to RWBY. There, he is swept into a nightmare and is the only thing standing between Remnant and destruction.


In the world of Marvel, you got used to things, things like time traveling conquerors, purple space gods, silver men riding on surfboards, Deadpool, but nothing could have prepared the beast known as the Hulk for what happened to him. A random encounter that would change his world, and the world that he landed on…forever. It was a routine mission; the Avengers had been called in to deal with some crazy cult that worshipped the Aztec gods. Normally, this was a job for Ghost Rider or the Punisher, dealing with psychopaths was more their thing, but these guys had something…unique.

A dagger that the leader carried, Aztec made, powerful. Like a little slice of heaven or in the case of the cults victims, hell. The Avengers came in, all flash with even more bite. The cult wasn't a threat, the dagger…was. Iron Man was almost knocked out instantly, Thor was cut deep, Cap was kicked down the stairs, (Surviving, mind you) and the more human Avengers stepped down. The Hulk, though, he stood his ground, the gamma beast, the green scar, the most dangerous man on the planet, stood his ground.

The leader was convinced that his goddess was going to protect him as he plunged his weapon into the green beast chest, the blade sunk deep, but the Hulk didn't care, for he had already punched the man into next week. What he didn't expect though, was the blue light that engulfed him. He couldn't feel, he couldn't think, all he saw was blackness. That is where our story begins.

The Hulks eyes slowly opened, fresh air seeping into his lungs. The sky shined blue, and he could feel the grass beneath him. The green beast lifted his head, taking in his surroundings, he was in a forest. Nice and peaceful, just the kind of place Banner would hang out.

"Nice to see you're awake," came an all too familiar voice to the Hulk, "You were out for a while."

The Hulk climbed to his feet and saw the voice, Bruce Banner, the man who he was imprisoned with. Puny Banner, the one he wanted to crush half the time, the one who held him back. The Hulk roared as he charged, slamming his fist down onto the puny humans head. It passed right through him, leaving him unharmed and confusing the Hulk. The monster tried it again, only getting the same results.

"Why don't you die?!" Hulk yelled as he tried to punch Banner again, his fist once again sailing through him.

"Hulk, stop," Banner said, the Hulk obeyed, if not for the reason of wanting to find out how to smash Banner, "Hulk, I'm not here, in the flesh so to speak, whatever is in our chest is preventing you from transforming back. However, I seem to be able to project myself out of you. I can't touch anything, and I can't walk away. I can only move so far before I can't move any further."

The Hulk groaned, the science talk hurting his head.

"In simple terms, you can see me and I can see you, you can't touch me and I can't touch you, got it?" Banner asked, to which the Hulk nodded.

"Hulk hungry." He sad suddenly, making Banner laugh. He knew that the Hulk was more intelligent that people thought, but he was still controlled by some of his more basic desires.

"I wasn't able to get far, but I saw what seemed to be a city in that direction," Banner said, pointing at a distant smokestack, "We might be able to find some food, as long as you control yourself."

The Hulk grunted as he stood to his feet, and started walking towards the direction with the projection of Banner leading him.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Team RWBY, and JNPR," Ozpin said, addressing the two teams, "Sorry to call you on such short notice, but we have a situation."

The teams stared at each other; each more than a little worried.

"A few hours ago, we detected an energy surge in the Emerald Forest. It was powerful, like a Grimm just happened to hit upon dust and set it off," Ozpin said with a sip of his coffee, "What happened a few minutes ago is most unsettling."

Ozpin turned around his scroll, revealing screenshots of…Grimm, a lot of Grimm. Not enough to warrant a full blown hunter team, but enough to warrant an investigation.

"A large amount of Grimm came into the area, more than usual. We fear that it may be a type 5 Grimm," Ozpin said calmly, the name making the teams suddenly pale, "As you know, a type 5 Grimm can call more Grimm to it, making it a deadly foe. We want you to scout it out, and if possible, eliminate it."

The teams nodded their heads in silence, the shock clear, and filed out, each not saying a word. Ozpin sighed as he looked at the monitors, revealing a rather large green man.

"Ozpin," Glynda said, her voice filled with concern, "If it is what you think it is…"

"Then Ruby Roses innocence will defeat it, if it is that, with RWBY and JNPR backing her up, they should be fine." Ozpin said with grim determination.

 **At the locker room…**

"Did you hear that? A level 5! And we get to fight it!" Ruby gushed as she picked up her weapon, Crescent Rose.

"You dunce!" Weiss yelled, "If it is a level 5, then even the greatest hunters in the world would have trouble defeating it!"

"Uh, guys, sorry to ask, but…what is a level 5? Port never mentioned it in his class." Jaune Arc asked, showing a little hesitation.

"Grimm are usually identified by species," Pyrrha said, putting her hand on Jaunes shoulder, "But when a Grimm comes along that is unique, and usually extremely powerful, they are just referred to as level 5."

Jaune paled at that that statement.

"Don't worry lover boy," Yang said with a grin, "It probably isn't one of them, they are uber rare."

"But if it isn't, we need to be prepared to run." Lie Ren said, tucking his weapons into his sleeves.

"I can do that!" Nora yelled her face full of joy.

 **A few minutes later…**

The Hulk was wandering through the clearing, pausing as he heard what sounded like a jet coming in.

"Sure hope that's not what I think it is." Banner said as he walked beside the gamma beast. That though was interrupted by a deep growl that came from their right, a black wolf like beast burst into the clearing. It eyed the giant, green, beast with hungry eyes, before charging. The Hulk bashed it away with a giant swipe of his hands, only to see more coming in. The Hulk roared as he started swinging, only stopping when the pack stopped coming.

He would have moved on, but he then he heard the shooting.

 **Meanwhile, a short distance away…**

Team RWBY was attacking a pack of Beowolves, but the beast soon stopped, attracted by a roar.

"What was that?!" Jaune yelled, his fear showing.

"It came from over there." Ruby yelled, more than a little bit of nervousness coming into her voice. The teams all gather round, moving closer for safeties sake, and moved towards the sound. That's when a certain green, goliath happened to walk in on them. The two teams screamed as they leapt back.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby yelled as she and Weiss landed, the heiress nodded her consent and the pair readied themselves. The Hulk could only look confused as the two girls in front of him did something strange, all he saw was the smaller one in red slam down her scythe and the one in white suddenly make strange things appear in the air.

"Hulk, I don't think you want to be hit by that." Banner whispered, only his voice being heard, his form having disappeared as to not distract the beast. The Hulk didn't have time to respond as the smaller girl fired her gun, the bullet of which hit the glyphs…and sent a ice enhanced, high-caliber, high impact, bullet at the beast. It hit, hard, though the Hulk took the hit like a champion. His still standing was kind of a shock, that very same hit took down a mech of much larger size.

The Hulk roared as he suddenly charged, his anger starting to rise. The two jumped away as the Hulk barreled through them, leaving him open to Yang and Blake.

"Bumblebee!" Yang yelled, grabbing Blake's ribbon and running around the beast, trying to wrap him up. The Hulk merely slammed his hands into the ground and caused a shockwave, tripping up Yang in the process, and disrupting the attack.

"Arkos!" Pyrrha yelled, her and Jaune running in side by side. They had their shield up to take the brunt of the blow that the Hulk tried to rain down. Their shield barely managed to absorb the blow, but allowed Jaune and Pyrrha to stab with their respective blades. They merely bounced off; the pair leapt away to dodged another hit.

"Team Sloth!" Jaune yelled, prompting Nora and Ren to run it. Ren distracted the Hulk with a few fancy flips and shots to the face, creating an opening for Nora.

"Smash!" She yelled as she slammed her hammer into the giants gut, expecting him to be sent flying. He wasn't, and he wasn't happy. He punched her into a tree, right before he slammed his hands together to make a sonic clap that sent the two teams flying. They landed hard; Jaune was the first to get up. He then noticed a beeping; he opened his shield and looked at the scroll built into it. He saw something that terrified him; he looked up to see the Hulk running away. The rest of the group all leapt to their feet, Ruby started to chase him.

"Wait!" Jaune yelled, but Ruby had already run after him. The rest of the teams stared at him, all except for Ren who ran to check on Nora, "I just checked to see how much damage he did to Nora's aura, he almost wiped it out."

That made the teams worried, if someone could almost wipe out a person aura, especially a person like Nora, and then there was something to worry about. And Ruby just ran right in…

The Hulk was running, not from fear, but from concern. He didn't want to hurt people, but when you have the strength of a million atomic bombs, things tend to happen. He knew that the girl he hit was ok, judging from the assault that she tried, she was at least as strong as Jennifer.

"Hulk!" Banner yelled, manifesting himself alongside the beast, "Hulk, listen to me…"

Banner was cut off by a red blur that passed him, barely grazing him. What happened to him next was unexpected, he saw something, and it was a man wearing glasses and drinking coffee, ordering him to go after a beast. He heard the word level 5 Grimm, and saw pictures of beast of unimaginable power, and he saw the rest of the group…all except…

By the time Banner had broken out of his trance, the Hulk had grabbed Ruby and was currently holding her by the hood, she was struggling, and under other circumstances it would have been cute.

"Hulk!" Banners voice made the beast and Ruby's head turn, "She's not a threat!"

The Hulk stared, before putting Ruby down slowly. The red head looked at Banner, before yelling "Who are you?!"

"Wait, you can see me?" Banner replied back, more than a little stupefied. When he appeared to the Hulk before, no one could see him. These thoughts were interrupted by more growling. This time Ursa had made an appearance, the bear like creatures gathered round the trio. Banner literally communicated what he saw to the Hulk, got to love being linked in the mind, and the Hulk knew what he had to do. Ruby didn't know what was more terrifying, the beasts surrounding her, or the fact that the beast next to her was getting closer…

 **Back at the clearing with RWBY and JNPR…**

The teams were in a circle, the airship getting ready to take off. The Ursa had started to swarm and Ruby was still missing, the teams had held of the beasts very easily. Then Jaune tripped and was left open to the Ursa, the beast charged and Pyrrha screamed as she saw her leader, (and love interest) about to be ripped apart. That was until another Ursa was suddenly thrown into the beast that was approaching. All heads, including the Grimm, turned to see a giant green man leaping into the fray.

Ruby suddenly ran next to her friends, who were readying their weapons for another fight.

"Wait! He's a good guy!" Ruby yelled, making the others pause.

"What?!" Weiss yelled, "He attacked us for no reason!"

"Look, it's complicated, but I'll explain everything later." Ruby stated, her voice carrying authority, more than usual. The teams turned to help their supposed "Ally", only to see that he had already wrecked the Grimm's crap. The teams' faces showed an appropriate amount of "What the Hell?" The Hulk turned to his observers as he stood to his full height. He ran a hand across his shoulders to get some of the fur off, as he approached. The teams, understandably, still drew their weapons. All except Ruby…

"Mr. Hulk, where's Banner?" Ruby asked, giving a nervous glance at her teams.

"Right here," Banner said, appearing right beside the two teams, causing a rather amusing jump scare, "Allow me to formally introduce myself, Dr. Bruce Banner, and my…associate, Hulk."

"The Hulk is not a Grimm," Ruby said quickly, "He's just…"

"Negative," Banner said, "And since Grimm are attracted to negative emotions, it was just like Pied Piper."

"Uh, what?" Yang said, looking stupefied.

"You…don't have that here, do you?" Banner said, grabbing his forehead.

"No…" Weiss said, giving the doctor a strange look.

"Doesn't matter, look…me and the Hulk were looking for food, we ran into you. We didn't mean to attack you." Banner said with a look at the Hulk, who merely grunted.

"Banner is a…actually, what are you?" Ruby asked, giving the doctor a pleading look.

"An astral projection." Banner answered making Ren perk up.

"As in the projection of your soul?" Ren asked, his face more than a little interested.

"In a fashion, look…I think its better if I show you, may I?" Banner said, offering a hand, the group looked around, it was clear that Ruby had done it already, but it was still a risk.

"Could you please take it?" The Hulk groaned, prompting Weiss to take the hand. The group looked shocked at the Heiress taking it, she was probably the most naturally suspicious of the lot, and her eyes went wide. She could see Banner and the Hulks fateful accident, she saw the heartbreak and the pain, and she saw what lead them here. Her hand then slipped through Banners, not out of his hands, literally through.

"That's…" Weiss stuttered before Yang yelled at her.

"What the hell was that?! You could have…" Yang started, not knowing how to finish.

"Her father mentioned astral projection when she was a kid, she couldn't resist." Bruce said, making Weiss stare at him. She realized that he must have been able to read her as well…if he saw that…what else did he see? As if to punctuate this, Banner winked. Yeah, he definitely knew, Weiss's response was to blush at the thought of her leader figuring out why she did what she did.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR, could I have words with Hulk in private?" Banner suddenly asked, making the teams step back.

"…Sure, take all the time you need." Jaune said, his voice showing his relief to not having to fight the giant green beast. The teams left the pair to their lonesome.

"Hulk…" Banner said, before the gamma beast cut him off.

"I saw, we can't stay," Hulk said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Banner could sense that his other half had taken a liking to the two teams, "We need to tell them."

"I know, but…from what I could tell from the little I could see…they won't take it well." Banner sighed.

"Then you tell them, I'll jump when you're done." Hulk replied simply, making Banner sigh once again. He teleported to the teams.

"RWBY, JNPR, thanks for the help, but me and the big guy need to go." Bruce said, making the teams faces go down.

"Why?" Nora asked, her bubbly voice losing its luster.

"Atlas, it's similar to our government, they didn't stop trying to catch us till they could weaponize us. Atlas would do the same thing, I'm sorry." Banner said right before he disappeared. The teams looked stupefied, but they walked to the ship. Ruby and Weiss looked the most upset, they had seen why. The teams didn't know the pair like they did, but the fact that they saved them, and the fact that they _couldn't_ come made them all the more upset.

The Hulk leapt to a nearby outcropping of rocks, landing near the ocean. The sea air filled his nostrils, his eyes filled with sadness. He sat with a hard thud, the sound of about a metric ton of pure muscle.

"You wanted to go with them." Banner said as he reappeared, sitting down next to the Hulk.

"Yes," The Hulk said simply, "I could see the teams, they were more than just friends, they were…family. I could feel that they would accept us, no matter what. I could feel the love that those two girls felt, it felt like…"

"I know," Banner said, noticing the Hulks sadness, "it reminded me of Betty and Caeira."

The Hulk sighed.

"I miss her." Hulk said back.

"Me too." Banner said, remembering how she made the Hulk truly happy.

"We need to rest," Hulk stated simply, looking at the sky, "It's getting dark."

Banner nodded his head as he and the Hulk looked for a suitable cave, they didn't notice the shifting forms behind them…

 **Back at Beacon…**

"And that's your report?" Ozpin asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, the Hulk is not a Grimm, nor is he a threat." Ruby said with a sad smile.

"But…he was concerned with Atlas?" Ozpin asked his face growing dark.

"Yes," Ruby answered, "I don't know Ozpin, is Atlas…capable of doing something like that? Trying to weaponize them, I mean."

"Ruby, I'm afraid I can't say," Ozpin said with a sip of coffee, "All governments try and protect their citizens, what ever it takes…even if it involves questionable things, you know of the hounds, right?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied, her eyes wide, "The council ordered experiments to try and control Grimm, most failed. The rest were destroyed, for fear of a containment breach"

"Yes, that's the official story," Ozpin said with a sigh, "The truth is that we discovered something in our research, a new kind of Grimm. An intelligent one that could control other Grimm, we decided to try and research it. All we did was wake it up."

Ruby looked at Ozpin in shock.

"We though we could control it, much like it seems that the Hulk's government wants to control it, what we didn't realize was that it had something that we could never counter…"

 **Back at the sea…**

(OK, quick note, _Italics_ mean Ozpin narration)

The Hulk saw down in his chosen cave, his eyes heavy. The gamma beast leaned his head down, only to hear a particular clang. He turned his head to regard a helmet.

 _The beast was relentless; it fought and killed so many soldiers. Not just ours, it had a cycle, every few hundred years it would rise. A group of soldiers would be sent to hold it at bay, many would die._

The Hulk leapt to his feet, turning to see Grimm coming in. He roared as he charged.

 _It called Grimm of all shapes and sizes…_

The Hulk slammed into a Nevermore, before crushing a Deathstalker.

 _But that wasn't the worst thing it could do…_

The Hulk charged through the lines of Grimm, stopping to catch his breath. He suddenly felt a claw wrap around his leg, he looked down to see that one of the Ursa he had just crushed was alive, despite the huge hole in its chest.

 _No, it could raise the dead, Grimm_

The Hulk turned to see a group of Humans walking towards him.

 _And human…_

 **Back to Ozpins office…**

"And the worst part was…if we had just read the legends, we would have known," Ozpin said as he took a sip, "The place had many names; we just didn't dig deep enough to know that they referred to the same place. The most common name for it was Thermopylae."

 **Back to Thermopylae…**

The Hulk burst through a set of huge double doors before turning and slamming them shut, taking a nearby pillar down to block it for good measure. The beast looked down the hall, it was huge, most likely a dining hall back in its glory days. The Hulk wandered down it, clutching his side. Green blood seeped through his hands.

"Hulk," Banner said, appearing beside him, "Those things they aren't normal."

"I KNOW!" Hulk yelled back, his voice reverberating. It was filled with a certain amount of pain, the beast hated pain. The pair walked deeper into the hall, stopping at the end where there was an engraving.

"It similar to our universes Latin." Banner said, studying the runes.

"You can read that?" Hulk asked, his face a little ajar.

"When I was trying to get rid of you, I studied many legends. Some of them were in this language, but…that's not all," Banner said, looked a little lower down the wall, "These carvings are more recent, as are these."

Banner leaned in more closely.

"It seems like the people who carved this…kept repeating the same message, just in different tongues. Each carving…it's a different group of people," Banner muttered, rubbing his chin, "It says:

 _The dead will rise,_

 _The living will die,_

 _The dead rise again,_

 _As the day birds fly._

 _They fear no man_

 _They fear no beast nigh_

 _They fear the silver_

 _Like the bats fear the sky blue_

 _They die by the silver_

 _Used by the men of hearts true."_

"How does that help us?" Hulk asked impatiently.

"I'm not done, there's more. It…looks like the name of the commanders who fought here. It seems like this beast would rise every hundred years, and a champion and his army would hold the line for three days. They would almost all perish, but a few would survives. Ones who told what happened to the people," Banner said before his eyes went wide, "That's not…possible."

"What?" The Hulk said, a little concern creeping into his voice.

"Multiverse theory," Banner said with a laugh, "It seems like every universe has to have these legends, the names of some of the commanders: King Leonidas Nikos, Sif of the Valkyries, and finally, Joan Arc. These people all fought here, united in death as heroes."

"Does this help us?" Hulk asked, more than a little nervous. He knew those last names, they belonged to the kids they fought.

"It does, actually," Banner said as he looked around, "We need silver."

 **Back at Ozpins office…**

"Director!" Glynda yelled, taking both him and Ruby by surprise.

"What Glynda?" Ozpin asked, scared to see her like this.

"It's Thermopylae! Brood mother has awoken!" She yelled, making the usually calm director look upon her with true fear.

 **At Ironwoods flagship…**

"Sir!" A female voice yelled as she ran up to the general, his face showing exhaustion. He had been up all night, thinking about what happened in the breach.

"Report captain." Ironwood said with a yawn.

"We just got an alert on our sensors…The Brood Mother has woken up." The soldier said simply. Those words were like a shot of adrenaline to the general, he ran to his command center.

"Ready the ships! If the beasts spread beyond the pass, we will be one of the few lines of defense!" Ironwood said, his tone making everyone in the center nervous. This was a big deal, even during the breach; Ironwood never looked like this…

 **Back at Beacon…**

"Get those screens up!" Goodwitch yelled, a small squad of people had gathered in the tech room, "We need eyes on the pass NOW!"

Ruby stood in the back, more than a little disturbed at these events, and stared at the liquid ferocity on Ozpins and Goodwitchs face. She had never seen them like this…calm yet with their jaw set. She knew that this was more than a mere powerful Grimm, this was…something else.

"Report!" Goodwitch yelled.

"It's strange…they don't seem to be trying to get out of the pass," came a random voice, "They just seem to be gathered around the hall of heroes."

"What could be keeping them there?" Ozpin said as he sat down in a chair.

 **Back at the Pass…**

The beast pounded on the doors, sending echoes throughout the building. Hulk and Banner kept walking, deeper into the hall, stopping at a door.

"This is the armory; if they have any silver…it's here." Banner said, motioning for Hulk to open the door. The gamma beast slowly pushed the door open, revealing the room. It was filled mostly with empty weapons racks, but at the end, was a glow. Banner rushed to it, finding a strange assortment of items.

A silver great sword, one that would have been hard to use as a human but was a perfect size for the Hulk as a long sword, a two handed ax, still just a hand axe for the Hulk, a giant mace, and a bunch of random pieces of armor.

"I think I've got a plan to deal with all of those Grimm outside." Banner said with a grin.

 **An hour later…**

The beast had finally broken through the door, the creature in the hall put off so much negative emotion that it filled even the Brood Mother's nostrils. It was intoxicating for the Grimm, they needed it, they needed the negative energy that was given off. The first Grimm, an undead Beowolf, came through the small opening that had just been created. The sound of an impact was devastating, the creatures, undead and normal, all stopped.

That was when a giant, green man came running out with a set of steel like armor, along with a nice helmet with a plum, and a giant mace and sword in both hands. The creatures didn't have much time to react as the Hulk slammed into the first line of them. A single swing of his sword was all it took to destroy the first line of them; the second line had recovered out of its stupor and tried to rush the gamma beast.

They fared no better than the first, the Hulk cleaved through them like a hot knife through butter. The one who weren't cleaved, were crushed by the mace. The beast didn't stop, they kept coming. It was a simply slaughter, the beast and humans all lay at his feet. There faces frozen with no expression.

 **Back at Beacon…**

"Sir, something is happening!" A nearby tech yelled, his voice filled with confusion.

"What…is that?" Ozpin said as he watched the screen. Ruby leaned in for a peek and her face became one of pure shock. The rest of the people had not idea, but she knew…the Hulk was fighting one of the greatest threats to Vale. Her face suddenly grew sad; she knew that her "Friend" had no chance.

But then again, she had only seen a glimpse of his power, maybe he had a chance.

 **Back at the pass…**

The Hulk was heaving, he may be far from normal, but even he had a hard time killing an army of undead humans and Grimm. The beast kept coming, making the greed goliath keep swinging. His eyes then drifted to a cave, that was when he noticed a strange blue glow.

"Hulk, that must be where the thing that's controlling these things is." Banner suddenly called out.

"What makes you think these things are being controlled?!" Hulk yelled back, his voice ringing.

"There's too many Grimm to be just us, something called them here. I would bet money that it's down that tunnel." Banner yelled back, his voice carrying.

"Better idea than just waiting." Hulk said as he charged into said cave. Only to fall down after he went a few steps, the Hulk roared as he fell, hitting the bottom with a hard thud. He groaned as he got to his feet, only pausing when he heard breathing. He looked to his left, and saw hundreds of red eyes staring at him. The things footsteps resounded loudly as the thing approached, Hulk could barely make out the creature. It was like a spider, only with white armor plating and the size of a skyscraper.

"Oh, shit…" Hulk muttered as the thing swipped him with its leg. The gamma beast went flying, landing on the giant underground plane that was this things lair, dropping his mace. The Hulk groaned as he suddenly spat blood, that…thing was able to hurt him.

"Hulk!" Banner yelled, materializing next to the green beast.

"That…Grimm, it's far from normal." Hulk groaned as he got to his feet, charging again, this time with his ax pulled out. The heavy blade shattered as he was sent back again, drawing more green blood.

"Hulk, need to use your mace, it's designed to break armor." Banner whispered, afraid that this ancient Grimm could understand them. Hulk grunted his reply, picking up his mace and charging. He leapt into the air and tried to slam himself into the creature, he failed. The creature swipped him again, this time sending him to the ceiling. A small crack of light appeared where the Hulk hit, the creature stopped and stared. It had forgotten the light, and suddenly…it lusted for it.

The creature started climbing; meanwhile, the Hulk was stuck in the rubble. His strength suddenly sapped.

 **Back at both situation rooms…**

Both Ozpins and Ironwoods faces were a mask of fear, they could see the Brood Mother…escaping.

 **Back at the cave…**

"Hulk!" Banner yelled, the gamma beast eyes flared open, "What are you doing?"

"I…can't…that thing is too strong." Hulk moaned, that was when Banner noticed the rocks that pierced his other halves body.

"It…weakened you…"Banner said his face full of shock.

"I can't…I can't fight it, I can't fight anymore." Hulk muttered closing his eyes, oblivious to the creatures' ascent.

"Hulk, this isn't you…that thing is preying on you emotions!" Banner yelled, the Hulk eyes drifting closer to being shut. Banner had to think quickly, lest the world above suffer, "Hulk, remember Ruby and her team? JNPR? They don't deserve to die, not because we came here."

The Hulks eyes opened a little, in his mind he could see the teams being slaughtered. He tried to rise, but his rage wasn't strong enough, but Banner had one last part to his sentence.

"What would Caeira think? What would she say to you letting this world die?" Banner yelled, now _that_ made the Hulk angry.

 _Insert "Don't lose your way" from Kill La Kill_

The Hulk slowly got to his feet, his wounds healing, his eyes born with new fire. His hands gripped his mace and sword tighter, his jaw set itself; he leapt, his body giving off the faintest of green glows. The Brood Mother had just reached the surface, its body fully exposed to sunlight. It suddenly turned at the sound of a roar; it got an uppercut from a green goliath.

The Hulk landed on ht ground in front of it, the beast roared at the Green beast.

 **Back at the war room…**

"Sir, that thing that just followed, I can't get a read on it!" A tech yelled to Ironwood, "It's putting off something that messing with the sensors."

"Impossible…"Ironwood said, though not at the techies' statement, it was at the glowing green creature that was actually fighting the Brood Mother, "Not even our strongest could do this…"

 **Back at the pass…**

The Hulk kept hammering away at the creature, dodging its various swings, and slashing at what ever gaps it saw in its armor. The creature roared as it felt the blade sink into its softer flesh, the Hulk was enraged, the thoughts of RWBY and JNPR dying and the though of having to eventually face Caeira with there deaths carrying him. The creature suddenly grabbed the Hulk with its mandible; the Hulk struggled as he was lifted to the creature gapping maw.

Then, with a roar and horrible sound of cracking, the creatures' mandibles were broken as the Hulk opened his arms outward. The creature didn't have time to react as the Hulk slammed his mace into the creatures head, the mace shattered, along with the rest of the things armor. The creature, who had never even been scratched by the strongest of explosives, felt true agony as the Hulk slammed into the creatures now exposed black flesh.

The Hulk kept slashing, running along the creature, only pausing when he heard Banner.

"Hulk, it's regenerating!" Banner yelled in Hulks mind, the Hulk turned and, true enough, the thing was regenerating its flesh. It also had some nice steam effects.

"So, what do I do now?" Hulk yelled at the voice.

"Simple, we find its heart, and cut it out." Banner replied back, making Hulk get a feral grin.

"Now we're talking." Hulk leapt up off the creatures back, the Brood Mother looked up, only to see the Hulk coming back down. This time, the ancient Grimm opened its mouth to swallow its victim.

"Hulk…" The Hulk roared, "Smash!"

The Hulk landed in the things jaws, which snapped shut. Then, it felt the worst agony it could ever feel. The Hulk was literally carving his way through the beast, moving towards the beating that he could hear. The Hulk soon reached its heart, there, he saw something strange. It was a blue glowing woman; she was a part of the heart. She gave him a single look that conveyed all she needed to, she wanted to die. The Hulk roared as slashed, the woman didn't scream as he cut right through her.

The Hulk felt a hard resistance as he reached the hearts middle, accompanied by a blue light.

"HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" Hulk screamed as he took his sword in a two handed grip, and ripped it out and swung again. The heart was destroyed in twain, and a bright blue flash overtook the Hulk.

 _End song_

 **Back at Ironwoods flagship…**

"Ironwood!" A tech yelled, "Sir, the sensors are still functioning, the Brood Mother…sir, it's not giving off any signature."

"It's dead," Ironwood said with a little awe in his voice, "I can't believe it…its dead."

"Sir, that blue flash…you don't think that…" The tech asked.

"No, it's merely a legend, the Blue Goddess doesn't exist." Ironwood said, cutting off the tech.

"Sir."

 **Back at Ozpins office…**

The room was silent; the small group of teachers all stared at the carnage.

"The Blue Goddess…" Ozpin whispered.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"A legend…a Goddess whose skin was pure blue was consumed by a Grimm, the Grimm became a god in its own right, but it disappeared. If that was what I think it was…then, we knew where she was all along." Ozpin said, his face showing shock.

"Too bad whatever killed that thing is gone…I can't see it on the sensors." Goodwitch said, her voice showing disappointment.

"Ozpin," Ruby suddenly said, remembering a something she had gleaned from Banner, "Do we have a filter for gamma radiation?"

"Why, yes…we do." Ozpin said as he put in a few commands on his scroll. The screen changed, it was mostly white, except for a rather dark spot.

"Ozpin, I think that's the Hulk." Ruby whispered.

"Goodwitch, ready an airship, Ruby, with me." Ozpin ordered suddenly.

 **Morning…**

The Hulk awoke to the sound of what sounded like an approaching airship, he jumped to his feet. He could see the thing land, it hatch opening, and he readied himself for combat. Then, a red blur suddenly ran out and into him, the Hulk looked down to see Ruby giving a bear hug.

"Hulk! You're all right!" She yelled, making the Hulk smile.

"So, Hulk is it?" Came a new voice, making the Hulk tense up. The Hulk looked at a new man, his white hair and glasses shined in the sunlight.

"Who are you?" Hulk asked.

"My name is Director Ozpin, I run Beacon. Ruby's school, I hear that you are looking for a place to stay?" Ozpin said, his face lit with a smile. The Hulk didn't reply, but suddenly Ozpin felt something in his mind, like someone had just read a portion of it.

"Hulk, he can help us," Came Banners voice suddenly, making Ozpin jump, "He has the money and the resources to not only hide us, but to allow us to function as what they call a Hunter. Ruby didn't know this."

Ozpin turned to see Banner behind him.

"Yes, I can help you. As long as you agree to defend the innocent people of this place, deal?" Ozpin said, turning to the Hulk and offering his hand. The Hulk looked at Banner and Ruby, before sighing taking the hand.

"I agree." Hulk muttered as they walked onto the airship. The sword on Hulks back still glowed in the sunlight, attracting Ozpins attention.

 _The Blade of Joan and Leonidas…so the legends are true. Looks like faith decided to give them a second chance, Godspeed Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos._ Ozpin though with a chuckle as he boarded the airship.

 **Meanwhile in another dimension…**

"We must wait…" Came an old voice, "wait for the pieces to come together, then…we will strike."

"As you say, grandmaster," Came a younger voice, "The piece of Eden will be reformed in time."

 **Also meanwhile, in a laboratory in same dimension as the last scene…**

"What do you think? Should we put him on the list?" A voice said, observing a computer screen.

"Angry, powerful, and uncontrollable, I think we should." Came a rather Italian voice.

 **Back and RWBY universe…**

A single eye watched the ship as it flew away, the other didn't function, they belonged to a normal man wearing black armor. A huge sword lay across his back, the man turned to see leftover living Grimm. He smiled, Guts the Black Swordsman had come to play.


End file.
